Nothing At All
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at the park one night and things couldn't go any less smooth. Could this be it for the golden boy and mary sue? EdwardxBella onshot. All Human. Review, fave, and subscribe.


Nothing At All

It was a dark night and one I'll never forget. There was a slight breeze that clenched any thought of warmth. The sky was clear and shimmered with stars that twinkled over our tiny town of Forks. I was sitting on a tiny park bench that night. What a beautiful night it was too, with my girl sitting beside me.

I couldn't get enough of her, she's my girl. Bella. I love her name, so pure, holy, simple. Her face was the same, but it looked so beautiful. The was her brown eyes were always twinkling when we said each others' names, or how her nose had a slight bump near the bridge. Her lips were big and always moist because of the coldness of Forks she always carries around chap stick. Bella's hair is even better. It's a soft caramel-ish brown that is so long it probably goes down half her back. It even flows like a wave when she walks and sometimes she even hits people, but they usually don't mind because of the strawberry scent from her shampoo that comes with it.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked looking at the stars.

"You."

She smiled, "I've been thinking the same thing."

"Yourself?" I asked confused.

"No, like you _and_ me," she gestured.

"What about us?" I gave her a look and thought nothing of it. We've been together for seventeen months; I have nothing to worry about.

"I think we should breakup," she stated blandly. I looked at her incredulously, "Why?!"

"I- I just don't feel anything. It's as if we have nothing at all anymore," she said shaking her head, "and I've met someone new."

I bit my lip, "Who? When?"

"Last month when my dad was at an automobile auction or 'Triple A' as he calls it. We were looking at this one motorcycle and he appeared. He's young, fit, handsome – no that you aren't – and we just connected. His name is Jacob and he doesn't overwhelm me like you do; how I always have to be perfect. I mean have you ever looked at yourself?" her voice was getting squeakier, getting closer to hysteria. "Your barely-able-to-stand type of gorgeous, and way too pale for your own good. Edward, you just don't please me like you used to."

I was in a trance; she met another, better guy. I thought we were perfect and she was, 'the one', as they say, but who knows. Although I did know how I felt; shocked, angry, upset, and ready to cry.

"Bella," I cooed, "please … don't do this to me – to us."

"Edward, I have to. This isn't about you anymore it's about me and what I want to do. Besides you don't know how to act around me anymore." Now she looked like she was about to cry.

How could she say that? "Bella, I know exactly how to act around you. I know to whisper when Charlie's ease dropping on us when we're in your bedroom and I know just how to cry. I know how to find the answers; all I do is look in those eyes (which are now gushing tears). I know just how to lie to our parents and other girls. I know how to scheme. I know when to face truth, and when to dream. I know just where to touch you," I caressed her tear-stained cheeks and softly continued. "I know just how to fake it, but baby, this is anything from fake. This is real and what I feel for you is stronger than that Emmett's or the Alice has for shopping. I know I'm not going to tell you everything I want tonight, but I'm going to try. Bella, whether you still love me or not after this night is up to you, but I know the time will fly and soon you'll forget all about me. But I don't know how to leave you, my Bella, but I know I will never let you fall."

Bella pushed my hand away gently from her face and gave me a weary smile for she was speechless. After a moment I wiped the tears away that were free falling from my face.

"Edward, I love you, but you have to understand that I'll never be able to make love out of nothing like you do. Goodbye," Bella said giving me a sweet kiss before walking away, her petite hips swaying toward her red truck.

The night was fading away, yet I stayed. I didn't dare linger too close to the park after that for I was no fool, and I knew what was once a joyous place became a devastating experience. It was there I realized to her our relationship always meant nothing at all.

**(a/n: This story is based off the song "Making Love Out of Nothing At All" by Air Supply. It's on my ipod and I decided to really listen to the lyrics last night and said to myself, "That'd be a good story about a breakup." So I started writing and finished in like a half an hour, I'm pretty slow. That's where Edward got all of the 'I know' statements.)**


End file.
